Time- and dose-dependent effects of selected nephrotoxic agents on the ultrastructure and biochemical status of target and non-target cells in the kidney are evaluated to determine basic mechanisms of injury to various renal cell populations. Comparisons are made between chemical structures and the types of subcellular lesions induced, or the target cells affected, to elucidate common pathophysiological sequences of chemically-induced renal cell injury.